dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit of Saiyans
& & (Finishing Blast) |class=Rush Attack/Energy Punch/Energy Wave |similar='Tyrant Lancer Rebellion Fang Super God Fist Mighty Powerful God Shockwave Vortex Crusher Heat Phalanx' }} is Bardock's most powerful attack in most ''Budokai'' series. This is also the team ultimate attack of Bardock, Tora, and Fasha in Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview When performing Spirit of Saiyans, Bardock remembers the gruesome deaths of his friends (Tora, Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh). His anger takes him over as he calls out "With all your ability... Let's FINISH THIIIIIIIIIS!" and, as he rushes towards his opponent with a "Great Ape" aura also the image, and attacks the enemy all-out: first with a punch in the gut, and then a backflip kick sending the opponent in the air. Bardock strikes them in the ground with a full power Ki Blast that is similar to the Riot Javelin, before charging a teal ki sphere around his hand as he makes a straight fist faced at the enemy, crashing down at them and inflicting massive damage. If the attack fails, he will fire an energy wave after the punch. Variations *'Brave Heat' - Bardock uses a variation of this technique where he charges energy in his right hand and delivers a powerful punch on the opponent, then he launches an flame energy wave from his left hand at opponent. Video Game Appearances This attack was named Spirit of Saiyans in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Infinite World and Saiyan Spirit in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit (not to be confused with another technique named "Saiyan Spirit" (or Saiyan Soul) that is the Blast 1 of many Saiyans in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Raging Blast series]]). In Dragon Ball Heroes, when Akina and Goku combine their Spirit Bombs, the opponent will move away, but Bardock appears to use the punch from this attack and knock them back inside the Spirit Bomb. It appears as one of Super Saiyan Bardock's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the technique appears under the name Saiyan Spirit, and is one of Bardock's Ultimate Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 54: "Saiyan Warriors". It can only be performed by members of the Saiyan race. It functions as an Ultimate variant of Bardock's Tyrant Lancer Super Skill. Bardock's equipable Z-Soul, I'm...only a Saiyan... greatly increases the power of this technique, and increases the user's stats slightly when the skill is used. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Saiyan Spirit returns as one of Bardock's Ultimate Skills, and can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 84: "Saiyan Warriors". Bardock also gains a variation called Brave Heat, which finishes the attack with a flame-based energy wave, rather than a ki-based energy wave. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, the Future Warrior can learn it by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Bardock's Training. Unlike Saiyan Spirit, Brave Heat can be used by the Future Warrior regardless of race. Spirit of Saiyans appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as one of Bardock's super attacks in both his normal state and his Super Saiyan form. Gallery References es:Espíritu de los Saiyan ru:Дух Сайянов Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Video game techniques Category:Energy waves